


The Meetings of Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda

by quinnieonmain



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komahina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnieonmain/pseuds/quinnieonmain
Summary: A short fic from Hajime's perspective about each time he's met Nagito.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	The Meetings of Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda

The first time Hajime meets Nagito Komaeda, he’s too tired to really expect anything from him.

Before Nagito speaks, Hajime feels a bit guilty about that. Chiaki, who he considers his best friend after weeks of knowing her, is the one bringing Nagito to the fountain where they play games after school. She’s told Hajime that Nagito is in her homeroom- he’s another ultimate, of course, but he’s different from the rest of them. His talent isn’t one that can be honed and practiced during his time at Hope’s Peak. He’s known as the ultimate lucky student, and isn’t proud of that fact. Chiaki has told Hajime that Nagito is just about the most self-deprecating person she’s ever met, calling him a walking inferiority complex. Hajime understands why- at Hope’s Peak, he’s a nobody, but at least he has the relief of being surrounded by other people like him in the reserve course. Nagito doesn’t even get that luxury. So Hajime feels a bit bad, for being so out of it when meeting someone Chiaki thinks could be a friend.

He feels significantly less guilty as soon as Chiaki and Nagito come into view, and he hears what Nagito’s saying as they approach.

“Chiaki, I truly appreciate you thinking of me, but I don’t want to meet someone like this Hajime you’ve told me about.” Chiaki is walking in front of the boy who must be Nagito. He’s fidgeting slightly despite how calm he sounds, picking at his fingernails as he follows the Ultimate Gamer. As always, she’s living up to her title, staring at a gaming console as if she doesn't hear a word Nagito's saying.

Hajime interrupts as they approach the fountain. "Hey, what do you mean 'someone like me'?"

Nagito looks up, appearing almost surprised (as if Hajime was just supposed to accept what was clearly an insult) for a moment before that glimmer of emotion is overcome by an expression of distaste. He ignores Hajime in favor of turning back to talk to Chiaki, who’s still rapidly clicking buttons on her console. 

“I don’t know why you hang out with him, either.” Nagito motions vaguely towards Hajime, who balls his hands into fists and is about to talk back to the ultimate lucky student.

Chiaki’s head snaps up and she responds before Hajime gets that chance. A tiny beeping noise emits from her game, a sound he recognizes as game over. “Nagito, don’t be rude.” She talks to him like a child, keeping her words even although her tone and the firm set of her face make it clear that what she’s saying isn’t up for debate. “It doesn’t matter that he's in the reserve course. I already told you that.”

Hajime and Nagito scoff almost in unison before they both start talking over the other.

“So that’s what this is about? He’s just some entitled jerk? Chiaki, I don’t want to hang out with this guy if he’s going to be like this, even if he is a friend of yours.”

"He’s just a reserve course student. I don’t want to spend another moment around someone like that.”

Chiaki holds up a hand, efficiently shutting up both of them before they can turn to one another and start arguing to the other’s face instead of voicing their concerns through the ultimate gamer.

“Would the both of you stop? If you’d both get over yourselves, I think you could get along well.”

Hajime disagrees, and from the undisguised disgust on Nagito’s face, he isn’t the only one. For the first time, he finds himself distrusting Chiaki’s judgement.

\-----

The second time Hajime meets Nagito Komaeda, he’s waking up on a beach. 

That’s weird- he doesn’t remember a beach, or falling asleep at all for that matter. Nagito- although he doesn’t know that name yet- is standing over him, partially blocking out the sun as he asks if Hajime can hear him, if he’s okay, if he’s listening. Hajime finds the question a bit funny- not because it was a joke, but because the situation is so odd. Here he is, waking up on the shore of a beach he’s never seen, with no memory of how he’s gotten in this situation. Yet here is this boy standing above him as if nothing serious is wrong. Smiling cheerfully, without a care in the world as he holds out his hand to help Hajime stand up.

Hajime doesn’t take it.

He doesn’t remember meeting Nagito back at Hope’s Peak, or any of the other times he saw him during his time at the school. If he did remember anything, he'd find it odd how wildly different Nagito was acting. He’d wonder who this was, if he’d somehow been transformed completely in such a short span of time. Would it even be possible for Nagito to change this much? He’s like an entirely new version of Chiaki’s classmate.

Of course, Hajime doesn’t think any of these things. To his knowledge, he’s never met this boy with wavy white hair and an outfit including a heavy jacket that definitely isn’t appropriate clothing for such a warm beach in his life.

Hajime stands up, and glances at the sea. If the circumstances weren’t so strange, the view would be peaceful, with sunlight sparkling on the perfect blue waves stretching as far as the eye can see. There are a lot of things about this situation he’s woken up to that would be better if not for the confusion of it all.

He wonders how the fuck he’s gotten himself into this, and how he’s going to get out of it.

\-----

The third time Hajime meets Nagito- well, this time it’s not really a meeting. He already knows Nagito- or at least, until this moment, until the first trial, he thought he knew Nagito. After spending the first day on the island together, with Nagito volunteering to introduce Hajime to everyone, and investigating together (not to mention what Monokuma calls “free time” spent together over the past few days) anyone would’ve thought they knew Nagito. Now, it seems that that isn’t true. Nobody on the island knew him as well as they thought.

“Nagito… is this who you truly are?”

The only response Hajime gets is a manic, desperate laugh.

\-----

The fourth time Hajime meets Nagito, the former is waking up from a coma. In a few minutes he’s going to remember everything, the same way Hajime and the others already have. This might be closer to a reunion, and that’s what everyone else in their ‘class’ has called it, but during his days spent by Nagito, waiting for him to wake up, Hajime’s been thinking of it as something closer to a meeting. That’s certainly what it feels like to him.

Sure, they’ve met a few times before, and they spent all those weeks together back in the Neo-World program. But this is different. Hajime feels that he’s finally going to meet the real Nagito Komaeda, with every memory intact. 

So that’s what this is to him- a meeting. They are undoubtedly different people than they were the first time Chiaki introduced the two, and the last time they saw one another at Hope’s Peak, and that first day back on the beach, and the moment in the first class trial when everything changed, and Nagito’s last morning on the Neo-World version of Jabberwock Island.

They are all of those greetings and unknowing farewells, collected into two people who may finally get the chance to truly know each other after all these years of meetings. 

Nagito opens his eyes.

This time, Hajime is the one that holds out his hand, and Nagito takes it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi! this was gonna be for komherehoe's komahinatober on instagram but most of the prompts are for fanart and I definitely would've missed most days anyway lol- but here!! i've got another finished oneshot I'll have out later this week, too, by the way- so keep an eye out for that :D  
> Also? not a fan of this title tbh- but I wanted to post it asap and didn't want to ask a friend.


End file.
